The present invention relates to synthetic DNA sequences which encode one or more collections of homologous proteins(poly)peptides, and methods for generating and applying libraries of these DNA sequences. In particular, the invention relates to the preparation of a library of human-derived antibody genes by the use of synthetic consensus sequences which cover the structural repertoire of antibodies encoded in the human genome. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of a single consensus antibody gene as a universal framework for highly diverse antibody libraries.
All current recombinant methods which use libraries of proteins/(poly)peptides, e.g. antibodies, to screen for members with desired properties, e.g. binding a given ligand, do not provide the possibility to improve the desired properties of the members in an easy and rapid manner. Usually a library is created either by inserting a random oligonucleotide sequence into one or more DNA sequences cloned from an organism, or a family of DNA sequences is cloned and used as the library. The library is then screened, e.g. using phage display, for members which show the desired property. The sequences of one or more of these resulting molecules are then determined. There is no general procedure available to improve these molecules further on.
Winter (EP 0 368 684 B1) has provided a method for amplifying (by PCR), cloning, and expressing antibody variable region genes. Starting with these genes he was able to create libraries of functional antibody fragments by randomizing the CDR3 of the heavy and/or the light chain. This process is functionally equivalent to the natural process of VJ and VDJ recombination which occurs during the development of B-cells in the immune system.
However the Winter invention does not provide a method for optimizing the binding affinities of antibody fragments further on, a process which would be functionally equivalent to the naturally occurring phenomenon of xe2x80x9caffinity maturationxe2x80x9d, which is provided by the present invention. Furthermore, the Winter invention does not provide for artificial variable region genes, which represent a whole family of structurally similar natural genes, and which can be assembled from synthetic DNA oligonucleotides. Additionally, Winter does not enable the combinatorial assembly of portions of antibody variable regions, a feature which is provided by the present invention. Furthermore, this approach has the disadvantage that the genes of all antibodies obtained in the screening procedure have to be completely sequenced, since, except for the PCR priming regions, no additional sequence information about the library members is available. This is time and labor intensive and potentially leads to sequencing errors.
The teaching of Winter as well as other approaches have tried to create large antibody libraries having high diversity in the complementarity determining regions (CDRs) as well as in the frameworks to be able to find antibodies against as many different antigens as possible. It has been suggested that a single universal framework may be useful to build antibody libraries, but no approach has yet been successful.
Another problem lies in the production of reagents derived from antibodies. Small antibody fragments show exciting promise for use as therapeutic agents, diagnostic reagents, and for biochemical research. Thus, they are needed in large amounts, and the expression of antibody fragments, e.g. Fv, single-chain Fv (scFv), or Fab in the periplasm of E. coli (Skerra and Plxc3xcckthun, 1988; Better et al., 1988) is now used routinely in many laboratories. Expression yields vary widely, however. While some fragments yield up to several mg of functional, soluble protein per liter and OD of culture broth in shake flask culture (Carter et al., 1992, Plxc3xcckthun et al. 1996), other fragments may almost exclusively lead to insoluble material, often found in so-called inclusion bodies. Functional protein may be obtained from the latter in modest yields by a laborious and time-consuming refolding process. The factors influencing antibody expression levels are still only poorly understood. Folding efficiency and stability of the antibody fragments, protease lability and toxicity of the expressed proteins to the host cells often severely limit actual production levels, and several attempts have been tried to increase expression yields. For example, Knappik and Plxc3xcckthun (1995) could show that expression yield depends on the antibody sequence. They identified key residues in the antibody framework which influence expression yields dramatically. Similarly, Ullrich et al. (1995) found that point mutations in the CDRs can increase the yields in periplasmic antibody fragment expression. Nevertheless, these strategies are only applicable to a few antibodies. Since the Winter invention uses existing repertoires of antibodies, no influence on expressibility of the genes is possible.
Furthermore, the findings of Knappik and Plxc3xcckthun and Ullrich demonstrate that the knowledge about antibodies, especially about folding and expression is still increasing. The Winter invention does not allow to incorporate such improvements into the library design.
The expressibility of the genes is important for the library quality as well, since the screening procedure relies in most cases on the display of the gene product on a phage surface, and efficient display relies on at least moderate expression of the gene.
These disadvantages of the existing methodologies are overcome by the present invention, which is applicable for all collections of homologous proteins. It has the following novel and useful features illustrated in the following by antibodies as an example:
Artificial antibodies and fragments thereof can be constructed based on known antibody sequences, which reflect the structural properties of a whole group of homologous antibody genes. Therefore it is possible to reduce the number of different genes without any loss in the structural repertoire. This approach leads to a limited set of artificial genes, which can be synthesized de novo, thereby allowing introduction of cleavage sites and removing unwanted cleavages sites. Furthermore, this approach enables (i), adapting the codon usage of the genes to that of highly expressed genes in any desired host cell and (ii), analyzing all possible pairs of antibody light (L) and heavy (H) chains in terms of interaction preference, antigen preference or recombinant expression titer, which is virtually impossible using the complete collection of antibody genes of an organism and all combinations thereof.
The use of a limited set of completely synthetic genes makes it possible to create cleavage sites at the boundaries of encoded structural sub-elements. Therefore, each gene is built up from modules which represent structural sub-elements on the protein/(poly)peptide level. In the case of antibodies, the modules consist of xe2x80x9cframeworkxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCDRxe2x80x9d modules. By creating separate framework and CDR modules, different combinatorial assembly possibilities are enabled. Moreover, if two or more artificial genes carry identical pairs of cleavage sites at the boundaries of each of the genetic sub-elements, pre-built libraries of sub-elements can be inserted in these genes simultaneously, without any additional information related to any particular gene sequence. This strategy enables rapid optimization of, for example, antibody affinity, since DNA cassettes encoding libraries of genetic sub-elements can be (i), pre-built, stored and reused and (ii), inserted in any of these sequences at the right position without knowing the actual sequence or having to determine the sequence of the individual library member.
Additionally, new information about amino acid residues important for binding, stability, or solubility and expression could be integrated into the library design by replacing existing modules with modules modified according to the new observations.
The limited number of consensus sequences used for creating the library allows to speed up the identification of binding antibodies after screening. After having identified the underlying consensus gene sequence, which could be done by sequencing or by using fingerprint restriction sites, just those part(s) comprising the random sequence(s) have to be determined. This reduces the probability of sequencing errors and of false-positive results.
The above mentioned cleavage sites can be used only if they are unique in the vector system where the artificial genes have been inserted. As a result, the vector has to be modified to contain none of these cleavage sites. The construction of a vector consisting of basic elements like resistance gene and origin of replication, where cleavage sites have been removed, is of general interest for many cloning attempts. Additionally, these vector(s) could be part of a kit comprising the above mentioned artificial genes and pre-built libraries.
The collection of artificial genes can be used for a rapid humanization procedure of non-human antibodies, preferably of rodent antibodies. First, the amino acid sequence of the non-human, preferably rodent antibody is compared with the amino acid sequences encoded by the collection of artificial genes to determine the most homologous light and heavy framework regions. These genes are then used for insertion of the genetic sub-elements encoding the CDRs of the non-human, preferably rodent antibody.
Surprisingly, it has been found that with a combination of only one consensus sequence for each of the light and heavy chains of a scFv fragment an antibody repertoire could be created yielding antibodies against virtually every antigen. Therefore, one aspect of the present invention is the use of a single consensus sequence as a universal framework for the creation of useful (poly)peptide libraries and antibody consensus sequences useful therefor.
The present invention enables the creation of useful libraries of (poly)peptides. In a first embodiment, the invention provides for a method of setting up nucleic acid sequences suitable for the creation of said libraries. In a first step, a collection of at least three homologous proteins is identified and then analyzed. Therefore, a database of the protein sequences is established where the protein sequences are aligned to each other. The database is used to define subgroups of protein sequences which show a high degree of similarity in both the sequence and, it information is available, in the structural arrangement. For each of the subgroups a (poly)peptide sequence comprising at least one consensus sequence is deduced which represents the members of this subgroup; the complete collection of (poly)peptide sequences represent therefore the complete structural repertoire of the collection of homologous proteins. These artificial (poly)peptide sequences are then analyzed, if possible, according to their structural properties to identify unfavorable interactions between amino acids within said (poly)peptide sequences or between said or other (poly)peptide sequences, for example, in multimeric proteins. Such interactions are then removed by changing the consensus sequence accordingly. The (poly)peptide sequences are then analyzed to identify sub-elements such as domains, loops, helices or CDRs. The amino acid sequence is backtranslated into a corresponding coding nucleic acid sequence which is adapted to the codon usage of the host planned for expressing said nucleic acid sequences. A set of cleavage sites is set up in a way that each of the sub-sequences encoding the sub-elements identified as described above, is flanked by two sites which do not occur a second time within the nucleic acid sequence. This can be achieved by either Identifying a cleavage site already flanking a sub-sequence of by changing one or more nucleotides to create the cleavage site, and by removing that site from the remaining part of the gene. The cleavage sites should be common to all corresponding sub-elements or sub-sequences, thus creating a fully modular arrangement of the sub-sequences in the nucleic acid sequence and of the sub-elements in the corresponding (poly)peptide.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides for a method which sets up two or more sets of (poly)peptides, where for each set the method as described above is performed, and where the cleavage sites are not only unique within each set but also between any two sets. This method can be applied for the creation of (poly)peptide libraries comprising for example two xcex1-helical domains from two different proteins, where said library is screened for novel hetero-association domains.
In yet a further embodiment, at least two of the sets as described above, are derived from the same collection of proteins or at least a part of it. This describes libraries comprising for example, but not limited to, two domains from antibodies such as VH and VL, or two extracellular loops of transmembrane receptors.
In another embodiment, the nucleic acid sequences set up as described above, are synthesized. This can be achieved by any one of several methods well known to the practitioner skilled in the art, for example, by total gene synthesis or by PCR-based approaches.
In one embodiment, the nucleic acid sequences are cloned into a vector. The vector could be a sequencing vector, an expression vector or a display (e.g. phage display) vector, which are well known to those skilled in the art. Any vector could comprise one nucleic acid sequence, or two or more nucleic sequences, either in different or the same operon. In the last case, they could either be cloned separately or as contiguous sequences.
In one embodiment, the removal of unfavorable interactions as described above, leads to enhanced expression of the modified (poly)peptides.
In a preferred embodiment, one or more sub-sequences of the nucleic acid sequences are replaced by different sequences. This can be achieved by excising the sub-sequences using the conditions suitable for cleaving the cleavage sites adjacent to or at the end of the sub-sequence, for example, by using a restriction enzyme at the corresponding restriction site under the conditions well known to those skilled in the art, and replacing the sub-sequence by a different sequence compatible with the cleaved nucleic acid sequence. In a further preferred embodiment, the different sequences replacing the initial sub-sequence(s) are genomic or rearranged genomic sequences, for example in grafting CDRs from non-human antibodies onto consensus antibody sequences for rapid humanization of non-human antibodies. In the most preferred embodiment, the different sequences are random sequences, thus replacing the sub-sequence by a collection of sequences to introduce variability and to create a library. The random sequences can be assembled in various ways, for example by using a mixture of mononucleotides or preferably a mixture of trinucleotides (Virnekxc3xa4s et al., 1994) during automated oligonucleotide synthesis, by error-prone PCR or by other methods well known to the practitioner in the art. The random sequences may be completely randomized or biased towards or against certain codons according to the amino acid distribution at certain positions in known protein sequences. Additionally, the collection of random sub-sequences may comprise different numbers of codons, giving rise to a collection of sub-elements having different lengths.
In another embodiment, the invention provides for the expression of the nucleic acid sequences from a suitable vector and under suitable conditions well known to those skilled in the art.
In a further preferred embodiment, the (poly)peptides expressed from said nucleic acid sequences are screened and, optionally, optimized. Screening may be performed by using one of the methods well known to the practitioner in the art, such as phage-display, selectively infective phage, polysome technology to screen for binding, assay systems for enzymatic activity or protein stability. (Poly)peptides having the desired property can be identified by sequencing of the corresponding nucleic acid sequence or by amino acid sequencing or mass spectrometry. In the case of subsequent optimization, the nucleic acid sequences encoding the initially selected (poly)peptides can optionally be used without sequencing. Optimization is performed by repealing the replacement of sub-sequences by different sequences, preferably by random sequences, and the screening step one or more times.
The desired property the (poly)peptides are screened for is preferably, but not exclusively, selected from the group of optimized affinity or specificity for a target molecule, optimized enzymatic activity, optimized expression yields, optimized stability and optimized solubility.
In one embodiment, the cleavage sites flanking the sub-sequences are sites recognized and cleaved by restriction enzymes, with recognition and cleavage sequences being either identical or different, the restricted sites either having blunt or sticky ends.
The length of the sub-elements is preferably, but not exclusively ranging between 1 amino acid, such as one residue in the active site of an enzyme or a structure-determining residue, and 150 amino acids, as for whole protein domains. Most preferably, the length ranges between 3 and 25 amino acids, such as most commonly found in CDR loops of antibodies.
The nucleic acid sequences could be RNA or, preferably, DNA.
In one embodiment, the (poly)peptides have an amino acid pattern characteristic of a particular species. This can for example be achieved by deducing the consensus sequences from a collection of homologous proteins of just one species, most preferably from a collection of human proteins. Since the (poly)peptides comprising consensus sequences are artificial, they have to be compared to the protein sequence(s) having the closest similarity to ensure the presence of said characteristic amino acid pattern.
In one embodiment, the invention provides for the creation of libraries of (poly)peptides comprising at least part of members or derivatives of the immunoglobulin superfamily, preferably of member or derivatives of the immnoglobulins. Most preferably, the invention provides for the creation of libraries of human antibodies, wherein said (poly)peptides are or are derived from heavy or light chain variable regions wherein said structural sub-elements are framework regions (FR) 1, 2, 3, or 4 or complementary determining regions (CDR) 1, 2, or 3. In a first step, a database of published antibody sequences of human origin is established where the antibody sequences are aligned to each other. The database is used to define subgroups of antibody sequences which show a high degree of similarity in both the sequence and the canonical fold of CDR loops (as determined by analysis of antibody structures). For each of the subgroups a consensus sequence is deduced which represents the members of this subgroup; the complete collection of consensus sequences represent therefore the complete structural repertoire of human antibodies.
These artificial genes are then constructed e.g. by total gene synthesis or by the use of synthetic genetic subunits. These genetic subunits correspond to structural sub-elements on the (poly)peptide level. On the DNA level, these genetic subunits are defined by cleavage sites at the start and the end of each of the sub-elements, which are unique in the vector system. All genes which are members of the collection of consensus sequences are constructed such that they contain a similar pattern of corresponding genetic sub-sequences. Most preferably, said (poly)peptides are or are derived from the HuCAL consensus genes: Vxcexa1, Vxcexa2, Vxcexa3, Vxcexa4, Vxcex1, Vxcex2, Vxcex3, VH1A, VH1B, VH2, VH3, VH4, VH5, VH6, Cxcexa, Cxcex, CH1 or any combination of said HuCAL consensus genes.
This collection of DNA molecules can then be used to create libraries of antibodies or antibody fragments, preferably Fv, disulphide-linked Fv, single-chain Fv (scFv), or Fab fragments, which may be used as sources of specificities against new target antigens. Moreover, the affinity of the antibodies can be optimized using pre-built library cassettes and a general procedure. The invention provides a method for identifying one or more genes encoding one or more antibody fragments which binds to a target, comprising the steps of expressing the antibody fragments, and then screening them to isolate one or more antibody fragments which bind to a given target molecule. Preferably, an scFv fragment library comprising the combination of HuCAL VH3 and HuCAL Vxcex2 consensus genes and at least a random sub-sequence encoding the heavy chain CDR3 sub-element is screened for binding antibodies. If necessary, the modular design of the genes can then be used to excise from the genes encoding the antibody fragments one or more genetic sub-sequences encoding structural sub-elements, and replacing them by one or more second sub-sequences encoding structural sub-elements. The expression and screening steps can then be repeated until an antibody having the desired affinity is generated.
Particularly preferred is a method in which one or more of the genetic subunits (e.g. the CDRs) are replaced by a random collection of sequences (the library) using the said cleavage sites. Since these cleavage sites are (i) unique in the vector system and (ii) common to all consensus genes, the same (pre-built) library can be inserted into all artificial antibody genes. The resulting library is then screened against any chosen antigen. Binding antibodies are selected, collected and used as starting material for the next library. Here, one or more of the remaining genetic subunits are randomized as described above.
A further embodiment of the present invention relates to fusion proteins by providing for a DNA sequence which encodes both the (poly)peptide, as described above, as well as an additional moiety. Particularly preferred are moieties which have a useful therapeutic function. For example, the additional moiety may be a toxin molecule which is able to kill cells (Vitetta et al., 1993). There are numerous examples of such toxins, well known to the one skilled in the art, such as the bacterial toxins Pseudomonas exotoxin A, and diphtheria toxin, as well as the plant toxins ricin, abrin, modeccin, saporin, and gelonin. By fusing such a toxin for example to an antibody fragment, the toxin can be targeted to, for example, diseased cells, and thereby have a beneficial therapeutic effect. Alternatively, the additional moiety may be a cytokine, such as IL-2 (Rosenberg and Lotze, 1986), which has a particular effect (in this case a T-cell proliferative effect) on a family of cells. In a further embodiment, the additional moiety may confer on its (poly)peptide partner a means of detection and/or purification. For example, the fusion protein could comprise the modified antibody fragment and an enzyme commonly used for detection purposes, such as alkaline phosphatase (Blake et al., 1984). There are numerous other moieties which can be used as detection or purification tags, which are well known to the practitioner skilled in the art. Particularly preferred are peptides comprising at least five histidine residues (Hochuli et al., 1988), which are able to bind to metal ions, and can therefore be used for the purification of the protein to which they are fused (Lindner et al., 1992). Also provided for by the invention are additional moieties such as the commonly used C-myc and FLAG-tags (Hopp et al., 1988; Knappik and Plxc3xcckthun, 1994).
By engineering one or more fused additional domains, antibody fragments or any other (poly)peptide can be assembled into larger molecules which also fall under the scope of the present invention. For example, mini-antibodies (Pack, 1994) are dimers comprising two antibody fragments, each fused to a self-associating dimerization domain. Dimerization domains which are particularly preferred include those derived from a leucine zipper (Pack and Plxc3xcckthun, 1992) or helix-turn-helix motif (Pack et al., 1993).
All of the above embodiments of the present invention can be effected using standard techniques of molecular biology known to anyone skilled in the art.
In a further embodiment, the random collection of sub-sequences (the library) is inserted into a singular nucleic acid sequence encoding one (poly)peptide, thus creating a (poly)peptide library based on one universal framework. Preferably a random collection of CDR sub-sequences is inserted into a universal antibody framework, for example into the HuCAL H3xcexa2 single-chain Fv fragment described above.
In further embodiments, the invention provides for nucleic acid sequencers), vector(s) containing the nucleic acid sequence(s), host cell(s) containing the vector(s), and (poly)peptides, obtainable according to the methods described above.
In a further preferred embodiment, the invention provides for modular vector systems being compatible with the modular nucleic acid sequences encoding the (poly)peptides. The modules of the vectors are flanked by restriction sites unique within the vector system and essentially unique with respect to the restriction sites incorporated into the nucleic acid sequences encoding the (poly)peptides, except for example the restriction sites necessary for cloning the nucleic acid sequences into the vector. The list of vector modules comprises origins of single-stranded replication, origins of double-stranded replication for high- and low copy number plasmids, promotor/operator, repressor or terminator elements, resistance genes, potential recombination sites, gene III for display on filamentous phages, signal sequences, purification and detection tags, and sequences of additional moieties. The vectors are preferably, but not exclusively, expression vectors or vectors suitable for expression and screening of libraries.
In another embodiment, the invention provides for a kit, comprising one or more of the list of nucleic acid sequence(s), recombinant vector(s), (poly)peptide(s), and vector(s) according lo the methods described above, and suitable host cell(s) for producing the (poly)peptide(s).
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides for the creation of libraries of human antibodies. In a first step, a database of published antibody sequences of human origin is established. The database is used to define subgroups of antibody sequences which show a high degree of similarity in both the sequence and the canonical fold (as determined by analysis of antibody structures). For each of the subgroups a consensus sequence is deduced which represents the members of this subgroup; the complete collection of consensus sequences represent therefore the complete structural repertoire of human antibodies.
These artificial genes are then constructed by the use of synthetic genetic subunits. These genetic subunits correspond to structural sub-elements on the protein level. On the DNA level, these genetic subunits are defined by cleavage sites at the start and the end of each of the subelements, which are unique in the vector system. All genes which are members of the collection of consensus sequences are constructed such that they contain a similar pattern of said genetic subunits.
This collection of DNA molecules can then be used to create libraries of antibodies which may be used as sources of specificities against new target antigens. Moreover, the affinity of the antibodies can be optimised using pre-built library cassettes and a general procedure. The invention provides a method for identifying one or more genes encoding one or more antibody fragments which binds to a target, comprising the steps of expressing the antibody fragments, and then screening them to isolate one or more antibody fragments which bind to a given target molecule. If necessary, the modular design of the genes can then be used to excise from the genes encoding the antibody fragments one or more genetic sub-sequences encoding structural sub-elements, and replacing them by one or more second sub-sequences encoding structural sub-elements. The expression and screening steps can then be repeated until an antibody having the desired affinity is generated.
Particularly preferred is a method in which one or more of the genetic subunits (e.g. the CDR""s) are replaced by a random collection of sequences (the library) using the said cleavage sites. Since these cleavage sites are (i) unique in the vector system and (ii) common to all consensus genes, the same (pre-built) library can be inserted into all artificial antibody genes. The resulting library is then screened against any chosen antigen. Binding antibodies are eluted, collected and used as starting material for the next library. Here, one or more of the remaining genetic subunits are randomised as described above.
Protein
The term protein comprises monomeric polypeptide chains as well as homo- or heteromultimeric complexes of two or more polypeptide chains connected either by covalent interactions (such as disulphide bonds) or by non-covalent interactions (such as hydrophobic or electrostatic interactions).
Analysis of Homologous Proteins
The amino acid sequences of three or more proteins are aligned to each other (allowing for introduction of gaps) in a way which maximizes the correspondence between identical or similar amino acid residues at all positions. These aligned sequences are termed homologous it the percentage of the sum of identical and/or similar residues exceeds a defined threshold. This threshold is commonly regarded by those skilled in the art as being exceeded when at least 15% of the amino acids in the aligned genes are identical, and at least 30% are similar. Examples for families of homologous proteins are: immunoglobulin superfamily, scavenger receptor superfamily, fibronectin superfamilies (e.g. type II and III), complement control protein superfamily, cytokine receptor superfamily, cystine knot proteins, tyrosine kinases, and numerous other examples well known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
Consensus Sequence
Using a matrix of at least three aligned amino acid sequences, and allowing for gaps in the alignment, it is possible to determine the most frequent amino acid residue at each position. The consensus sequence is that sequence which comprises the amino acids which are most frequently represented at each position. In the event that two or more amino acids are equally represented at a single position, the consensus sequence includes both or all of those amino acids.
Removing Unfavorable Interactions
The consensus sequence is per se in most cases artificial and has to be analyzed in order to change amino acid residues which, for example, would prevent the resulting molecule to adapt a functional tertiary structure or which would block the interaction with other (poly)peptide chains in multimeric complexes. This can be done either by (i) building a three-dimensional model of the consensus sequence using known related structures as a template, and identifying amino acid residues within the model which may interact unfavorably with each other, or (ii) analyzing the matrix of aligned amino acid sequences in order to detect combinations of amino acid residues within the sequences which frequently occur together in one sequence and are therefore likely lo interact with each other, These probable interaction-pairs are then tabulated and the consensus is compared with these xe2x80x9cinteraction mapsxe2x80x9d. Missing or wrong interactions in the consensus are repaired accordingly by introducing appropriate changes in amino acids which minimize unfavorable interactions.
Identification of Structural Sub-elements
Structural sub-elements are stretches of amino acid residues within a protein/(poly)peptide which correspond to a defined structural or functional part of the molecule. These can be loops (e.g. CDR loops of an antibody) or any other secondary or functional structure within the protein/(poly)peptide (domains, xcex1-helices, xcex2-sheets, framework regions of antibodies, etc.). A structural sub-element can be identified using known structures of similar or homologous (poly)peptides; or by using the above mentioned matrices of aligned amino acid sequences. Here the variability at each position is the basis for determining stretches of amino acid residues which belong to a structural sub-element (e.g. hypervariable regions of an antibody).
Sub-sequence
A sub-sequence is defined as a genetic module which is flanked by unique cleavage sites and encodes at least one structural sub-element. It is not necessarily identical to a structural sub-element.
Cleavage Site
A short DNA sequence which is used as a specific target for a reagent which cleaves DNA in a sequence-specific manner (e.g. restriction endonucleases).
Compatible Cleavage Sites
Cleavage sites are compatible with each other, if they can be efficiently ligated without modification and, preferably, also without adding an adapter molecule.
Unique Cleavage Sites
A cleavage site is defined as unique if it occurs only once in a vector containing at least one of the genes of interest, or if a vector containing at least one of the genes of interest could be treated in a way that only one of the cleavage sites could be used by the cleaving agent.
Corresponding (poly)Peptide Sequences
Sequences deduced from the same part of one group of homologous proteins are called corresponding (poly)peptide sequences.
Common Cleavage Sites
A cleavage site in at least two corresponding sequences, which occurs at the same functional position (i.e. which flanks a defined subsequence), which can be hydrolyzed by the same cleavage tool and which yields identical compatible ends is termed a common cleavage site.
Excising Genetic Sub-sequences
A method which uses the unique cleavage sites and the corresponding cleavage reagents to cleave the target DNA at the specified positions in order to isolate, remove or replace the genetic sub-sequence flanked by these unique cleavage sites.
Exchanging Genetic Sub-sequences
A method by which an existing sub-sequence is removed using the flanking cleavage sites of this sub-sequence, and a new sub-sequence or a collection of sub-sequences, which contain ends compatible with the cleavage sites thus created, is inserted.
Expression of Genes
The term expression refers to in vivo or in vitro processes, by which the information of a gene is transcribed into mRNA and then translated into a protein/(poly)peptide. Thus, the term expression refers to a process which occurs inside cells, by which the information of a gene is transcribed into mRNA and then into a protein. The term expression also includes all events of post-translational modification and transport, which are necessary for the (poly)peptide to be functional.
Screening of Protein/(poly)peptide Libraries
Any method which allows isolation of one or more proteins/(poly)peptides having a desired property from other proteins/(poly)peptides within a library.
Amino Acid Pattern Characteristic for a Species
A (poly)peptide sequence is assumed to exhibit an amino acid pattern characteristic for a species if it is deduced from a collection of homologous proteins from just this species.
Immunoglobulin Superfamily (IgSF)
The IgSF is a family of proteins comprising domains being characterized by the immunoglobulin fold. The IgSF comprises for example T-cell receptors and the immunoglobulins (antibodies).
Antibody Framework
A framework of an antibody variable domain is defined by Kabat et al. (1991) as the part of the variable domain which serves as a scaffold for the antigen binding loops of this variable domain.
Antibody CDR
The CDRs (complementarity determining regions) of an antibody consist of the antigen binding loops, as defined by Kabat et al. (1991). Each of the two variable domains of an antibody Fv fragment contain three CDRs.
HuCAL
Acronym for Human Combinatorial Antibody Library. Antibody Library based on modular consensus genes according to the invention (see Example 1).
Antibody Fragment
Any portion of an antibody which has a particular function, e.g. binding of antigen. Usually, antibody fragments are smaller than whole antibodies. Examples are Fv, disulphide-linked Fv, single-chain Fv (scFv), or Fab fragments. Additionally, antibody fragments are often engineered to include new functions or properties.
Universal Framework
One single framework which can be used to create the full variability of functions, specificities or properties which is originally sustained by a large collection of different frameworks, is called universal framework.
Binding of an Antibody to its Target
The process which leads to a light and specific association between an antibody and a corresponding molecule or ligand is called binding. A molecule or ligand or any part of a molecukle or ligand which is recognized by an antibody is called the target.
Replacing Genetic Sub-sequences
A method by which an existing sub-sequence is removed using the flanking cleavage sites of this sub-sequence, and a new sub-sequence or collection of sub-sequences, which contains ends compatible with the cleavage sites thus created, is inserted.
Assembling of Genetic Sequences
Any process which is used to combine synthetic or natural genetic sequences in a specific manner in order to get longer genetic sequences which contain at least parts of the used synthetic or natural genetic sequences.
Analysis of Homologous Genes
The corresponding amino acid sequences of two or more genes are aligned to each other in a way which maximizes the correspondence between identical or similar amino acid residues at all positions. These aligned sequences are termed homologous if the percentage of the sum of identical and/or similar residues exceeds a defined threshold. This threshold is commonly regarded by those skilled in the art as being exceeded when at least 15 percent of the amino acids in the aligned genes are identical, and at least 30 percent are similar.